Take Me Out
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: The Lost Boys decide that Faith needs to go out on her first Halloween with them and that means they have picked a costume out for her...(rated just in case, for language)


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is obviously a Halloween story and this is a day late, but I started writing it late yesterday and just finished it due to personal reasons. But it's finished and I am delaying my longer stories on here because again, I'm having issues that I need to work on. So I'm revisiting David/Faith again to get into some kind of spirit. Just some light-hearted fun because I'm the Queen of Spooks where I come from. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Faith was relaxing on an abused couch when she became aware that she was being watched and that it was too quiet in the hotel-cave. Her gray eyes turned up and she saw three of the Lost Boys standing there, watching her with grins on their faces. Paul and Marko's being the most mischievous.

"What's up now?" she asked wearily, flicking a piece of fuzz off of her jeans. "David not letting you out tonight?"

"Do you know what today is, Faith?" Dwayne asked, watching her with his dark eyes.

"Friday," Faith said as if it was obvious.

Marko made a buzzing sound and gave her a thumbs down. "Wrong! So, so wrong, Sis."

"It's Friday, Marko," Faith pointed out, wiggling her toes.

"It's Halloween, Faith!" Paul laughed, tossing his mane of hair. "You know, that day of the year where everyone dresses up and gets free candy? All the spooks and fun stuff!"

"Oh. Your point?" Faith asked, glancing at her brothers.

Paul leaned forward and tapped her on the nose twice. "We're taking you out tonight, Sis! Got you a costume and everything!"

The redhead lifted an eyebrow at him. "Paul…what makes you think that I want to do that?"

Dwayne crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes flitted away from her for a moment. "It's David's idea to get you to celebrate your first Halloween with us by going out, Faith."

Faith's brow furrowed. Since when had that happened? David's thoughts hadn't contained anything about Halloween when they had brushed against hers through their new bond, but maybe he was hiding some of his thoughts from her? Faith shook her head and looked away from her brothers.

"I don't wanna go," she grumbled, pouting as she sank farther down on the couch.

"Why not?" Marko asked, watching her.

"Because it seems like I'm going to be the only one in costume," Faith said, staring at her painted toes. "Right?"

"Right!" Paul exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. "We couldn't find costumes we liked and we're hot without them! But Faith, you girlfriend, you look hot in anything, so we wanted you to dress up!"

Faith made a face. "Can I pass?"

"No."

David's voice floated from behind her, smooth as silk, and Faith looked up to see the leader of the Lost Boys leaning his elbows on the back of the couch, watching her with a smirk on his face. Faith pouted at him and he reached out, lifting a strand of\ her fiery hair away from her face.

"You're going out tonight, in costume, Faith," David told her, his ice blue eyes flashing. "Dwayne worked hard on finding the right costume for you."

"But…"

"And Paul found you boots," David continued, holding her gaze. "Marko took care of your makeup. We all wanted you to celebrate and you're doing this with us as a family." He moved his face closer to hers. "Or would you rather I tie you to the bed and go at you for hours with my tongue and fingers only?"

Faith shivered and glared at her mate. "You're playing dirty here, David," she growled, curling her hands into fists.

"I'll play dirty all night long if you don't play nice," David promised with a deadly smirk.

"Fine." The redhead glanced over at her brothers. "Where's this costume and other things that you so badly want me to put on tonight?"

Paul and Marko howled with laughter and darted off to a corner of the hotel and opened a trunk. They playfully elbowed each other as they dug through it and removed some items before dancing back over. Paul shook out the costume that Faith was supposed to wear and Faith shook her head.

"Dwayne, you picked out a slutty she-devil costume for me?" Faith demanded, frowning at her dark-haired brother.

"It's not slutty," Dwayne said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, our Faith isn't a slut," Marko pouted from behind his thumb.

"You're hot as Hell," Paul laughed, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

David let out a small growl before looking back at Faith. "Faith, there's nothing slutty about it or you. It's sexy and Dwayne got my approval for it. Paul got approval for the boots."

"Those are hooker boots, David," Faith told her mate, jerking her thumb at the tall boots that Marko was holding.

"No, they're walk-all-over, stab-guys-in-the-dick boots," Paul told her with a large grin. "I picked them out just for you to slay David with, Faith." He put his tongue in his cheek. "You can slay me too, if you want?"

"No," Faith and David said at the same time, shutting him down.

"You'll look good in them," David said, giving Faith a look. "And don't you dare complain about the black lipstick and dark makeup that Marko bought you. Just go into the other room and put everything on. We're taking you out tonight, Faith, or…" He wiggled his tongue at her and his eyes burned with a dark fire.

Faith sighed and rose to her feet. "Give me the costume and the boots, but keep the makeup. I'm going to need help with that since I don't have a reflection anymore."

"I'll help!" Marko and Paul volunteered at the same time as they handed over what she requested.

The redhead shook her head and walked away, feeling strange among the Boys. It had been a few months since they had welcomed her into their family and she was getting the hang of being a vampire, but it was still weird to her at times to be around them. And to have them wanting her out on Halloween in costume while they were just being themselves was just another weird thing about them that she knew she would have to get used to.

_I don't want to do this_, Faith thought as she entered the private chamber she shared with David and started stripping out of her own clothes. _I will look so strange in these things…_

She pulled on the slinky red dress and smoothed it down over her curves before looking down at herself. The red fabric barely reached past her midthigh and a great deal of her cleavage was revealed.

"Oh great," Faith muttered, clasping a black choker around her neck. "There are going to be so many guys ogling at my chest." She put a hand to her left breast. "Ugh! I don't need the stares from the Boys too…"

Faith quickly fixed the devil's horns into her hair and then put the tail on carefully. She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, thinking. "I really don't want to go out," she muttered, staring at her unmade bed where David had taken her mere hours before. "Not like this…"

_**Faith, come out little Lost Girl or I'll send the Boys in to drag you out**__, _David's voice whispered in her head, startling her even with her starting to get used to his presence there.

_You're getting mean_, Faith thought back to him. _Give me a minute. I have to put those boots on before I come back out for you Boys to ogle at me like horndogs._

David chuckled in her head and Faith mentally flipped him off before bending to scoop up her boots. She carefully negotiated them onto herself and wobbled a bit on the thin heels. The redhead sighed and brushed back a strand of her hair that always fell in her face, turning towards the door.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, stepping out of the room.

David was sitting on his wheelchair-throne when Faith reentered the lobby of the cave while the other Boys were littered around the space, but she quickly earned their attention. Dwayne offered her a smile and a nod, but kept his eyes focused on hers after a quick scan. Paul and Marko let out loud wolf whistles and bounced closer to her.

"Woo! Damn Faith!" Paul howled, bouncing around her. "You're hot as Hell!" He put his tongue in his cheek again. "Wanna drag me to Hell and play torture games with me?"

Faith shook her head. "Don't test me, Paul. I'm in a mood."

"Uh-oh," Marko laughed, putting a hand to his mouth. "You hear that David? Our Faith's in a mood! You better take care of that when we bring her home again!"

David smirked and beckoned Faith forward with a finger. Faith crossed her arms over her chest before walking over to him and looking down at him with a frown on her face. David's hands settled on her hips and his eyes roamed over her body, drinking in everything before his blue eyes found her gray ones.

"You look beautiful," David told her with sincerity in his voice.

"I don't like the tail," Faith said, shifting her hips slightly. "And this dress is shorter than I normally wear, David. People are going to stare."

"Let them," David said, watching her eyes as his fingers tapped against her hips. "Let everyone stare at you tonight, Faith. Become a temptress, a vixen. Tease them and let them dream, but know that we aren't going to let anyone touch you." He rose to his feet and looked down at her as he pulled her closer to his body. "You're one of us, Faith, and you're mine."

Faith's eyes fluttered shut as David's lips closed in over hers in a slow, hungry kiss. David pulled her closer and took the kiss deeper until her head swam. Faith made a small sound as he parted from her and he gave her a playful smirk.

"You're still not finished getting ready," David pointed out, taking a step back. "Paul, Marko, I believe she asked for help with her makeup?"

Paul and Marko laughed as they darted forward and pushed Faith down onto the wheelchair throne. David circled around her and put his hands on her naked shoulders to hold her in place as the two blonds started taking the makeup to her face with the practiced expertise that surprised her every time they had helped her.

"Pucker up," Marko ordered, holding up the black lipstick.

Faith made a face, but did what she was told, letting the cherub-faced blond apply the dark lipstick to her lips. "I'm going to look strange," she complained when he pulled away from her to grab a glossy topcoat.

"Nah, you look good," Paul said with a large grin as he tossed aside the eyeshadow. "You look like a killer, a stunner, Faith. You really do."

Faith rolled her eyes and let Marko put the gloss on before she spoke again. "Dwayne, be honest with me. How do I really look right now?"

Dwayne looked over at her from where he sat by the fountain and he offered her another smile. "You look really good, Faith. Really, really good."

The redhead nodded and looked down at her hands for a moment. David patted her shoulder and brought his lips to her ear. "It's time to go," he told her. "We're showing you off tonight, Faith."

"What about Laddie?" Faith asked, noticing the absence of the little boy as she rose to her feet. "Isn't he coming with us tonight?"

"I don't go out on Halloween," Laddie's voice floated from the hall as the little boy appeared. "I don't like what happens with all the people tonight…" He made a face. "Max gets really creepy on these nights, Faith, it's weird."

"All the mamas and their kiddies," Paul explained while Marko gagged himself.

"Oh…" Faith turned to look at David. "Are you sure you want me to go out tonight, David, dressed like this if Max is going to be on a mama-crazed feeding frenzy?"

David nodded. "Oh, you're going out in that, Faith, and you're going to turn heads like crazy, but no one is going to touch you because we'll be right there with you."

"Yeah, we're your demons," Marko told her with a smile.

"Hellhounds," Paul corrected before letting out a loud howl. "Woo! I love Halloween!"

Faith rolled her eyes again and put her hand in David's. "Can we just get this over with, David?"

David smirked at her and pulled her towards the entrance of the hotel-cave. The Boys quickly followed after the two of them and out into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The Boys pulled their motorcycles up to the boardwalk and killed the engines. Faith slid her hands from David's shoulders and brushed a hand through her hair. More people were on the boardwalk than normal and many of them were in colorful costumes. Her gray eyes took in the sight and then turned back to her Boys as they climbed off their bikes. David moved to stand before her and offered her a hand.

_**Come**_, he thought to her with a smirk.

"Later," Faith said with a matching smirk as she placed a hand in his.

His smirk grew at her comment and he helped her to her feet. Paul and Marko howled with laughter while Dwayne just smiled and shook his head. Faith pressed a quick kiss to David's lips before looking out at the world, already feeling stares on her.

"Okay," she said, squaring her shoulders. "I can do this."  
"Sure you can," Paul agreed, bouncing on his feet. "Just put a sway in those hips and slay some hearts, lead them straight to Hell, babe!" He tapped her on the nose. "You got the sass, show them that ass!"  
Faith shook her head and turned on her heel, walking away. The Boys followed after her, keeping close to her. The redhead held her head as high as she could while she felt weird in this outfit that she'd never worn in her life. Guys were ogling at her and with her heightened senses, Faith could smell the pheromones wafting off of them.

_Gross_, Faith thought, rolling her eyes and walking on with a slight sway in her hips. _As if any of them ever stand a chance with me. I only want David and I'm ever only going to want David. He's mine as I am his. These guys are just meh…_

The redhead sighed as Video Max came into sight and she wanted to stop walking and turn away, go somewhere else. Even after telling Max off time and time again, she still felt uncomfortable around that man. And dressed as risqué as she was, she really didn't need to give him a show.

"Keep going Faith," David ordered from behind her.

"We've got you," Dwayne promised with his soothing voice.

Faith squared her shoulders and continued on her way. She strode past Video Max and then stopped as an idea hit her. The redhead turned around and looked at her Boys, smirking at them as she approached them.

"Excuse me," she said, slipping past them. "I've got to do something real quick."

"Faith?" Dwayne asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"What's she gonna do, Davie?" Paul asked, bouncing on his toes. "What's she gonna do?"

Faith felt David's smirk and him following after her. She led the way into Video Max and put her hands on her hips as her gray eyes scanned the store. They landed on the sire of her Boys, passing out candy to the children stupid enough to come into the place and she smirked as she felt Adalyn stir in her body.

_I can do this_, she thought, putting more purpose in her step.

"Do I get some candy too, Max?" Faith asked, coming to a stop in front of the man as he bent to scoop up some more candy from a bag.

Max's eyes lifted slowly up her body and Faith had to suppress a shiver as she held his gaze. She held her chin out defiantly as she stood there before the man that had been the cause of Adalyn's death. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Faith?" he began, wetting his lips. "Aren't you a bit old for trick-or-treating?"

"Aw, Max," Faith pouted, batting her lashes. "I want something sweet tonight and you've got loads of candy there." She gestured at the candy with her boot. "Can't I get some?"

"Faith…"  
"Don't make me beg," Faith said, putting on some puppy eyes.

She could see the cogs working in Max's head as he held the candy bucket in his hands. Faith watched a small smile touched his lips as he moved the bucket behind his back.

"Ask nicely," he ordered.

"Max," Faith said, stepping closer.

"Yes?"

Faith reached up and grabbed him by the front of his tie, pulling his face down to her level. She let out a small growl and gave him a dirty look. "Not on your fucking life."

Max let out a sound of surprise when Faith took the candy bucket and dumped it on his head before releasing his tie. She laughed at him and danced back away from him, kicking candy aside. The Boys laughed behind her and pushed at each other at the outraged look on Max's face.

"Oh, poor you," Faith purred, putting her hands on her hips. She leaned forward slightly and gave him a smirk. "You are never hearing me beg, Max. Your candy ain't worth it." The redhead made a kissy face at him before spinning on her heel. "Later Max. Let's go Boys. I wanna get some decent sweets in tonight."

Faith led the way out of Video Max and Paul and Marko jumped around her the instant they hit the boardwalk again. She smiled at them as they bounced and threw their fists in the air.

"Faith, that was awesome!" Marko told her with a grin. "You were cool!"

"She was hot!" Paul corrected with a howl. "Our girl was on fire! Damn, I love Halloween!"

Faith shook her head and glanced over at Dwayne. He gave her a concerned look and she shrugged her shoulders, giving him a small smile in return. Dwayne nodded as if he understood and his body relaxed. David put his hand out for Faith to take and jerked his head towards the boardwalk.

"C'mon," he said once she put her hand in his. "We've got all night to party."

OOOOOOOOO

Faith watched her brothers dart into the hotel-cave when their fun was over, but held back. She glanced out over the ocean at the lightening sky and brushed back a strand of fiery hair. David took a drag on his cigarette and stood next to her, looking out at the ocean with her.

"Did you have fun tonight, Faith?" he asked, staring out at the distance.

"Yeah." Faith bumped her hand against his. "Thanks for dragging me out tonight, David."

David smirked and turned his gaze onto her. "You really do look beautiful, sexy."

"Wasn't that your goal for tonight?" Faith asked, gesturing at her costume. "All of this?"

The leader of the Lost Boys shook his head and stepped closer to her after flicking his cigarette aside. "You're always beautiful and sexy as sin, Faith." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You don't need any of this Halloween junk or anything special to make you anything. You're already beautiful on your own."

Faith smiled at his words. "David…"

David's gaze lowered for a moment. "Are you still craving something sweet, little Lost Girl?"

His thoughts brushed against hers and Faith felt herself grow warm. She nodded and David smirked at her.

"Then come here," he ordered gently, pulling her closer to him.

Faith readily accepted David's tender kiss, sliding her hand around the back of his neck and letting her fingertips flirt with the soft ends of his platinum mullet. David took the kiss a bit deeper for just a moment and nipped at her bottom lip before parting from her.

"I love you," he whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Faith whispered back with a breathless smile.

A playful smirk touched David's lips as his fingers gripped the fabric of the dress at her hips. "You want me to rip this thing off of you?"

"David…"

"I could use my teeth," David offered, showing his teeth.

Faith shook her head at that and David chuckled.

"Some other time then," he said, tapping his fingers against her body. "I'll just use some new tricks on you to get a good scream out of you." David turned her and pushed her towards the entrance to the hotel-cave, squeezing her ass on the way.

"David!" Faith exclaimed, turning her head to look at him.

"Happy Halloween, Faith," David told her with a deadly smirk on his face.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I had some fun with this story and I really didn't do much with it, now did I? I just wanted to make a bit of something for entertainment and I hopefully did. Let me know what you think, please! And I dressed up as a female Lost Boys inspired vampire yesterday but did nothing, so yay. Next year will be different. I'll make the Boys proud. Anyway, have a wonderful night and enjoy the aftereffects of Halloween and never let it die. Christmas doesn't have to rule. Spooks and vampires forever! Thank you! -Scarlet**


End file.
